Methods and processes for applying batters to food products are, of course, known in the art. Among such methods and processes, for example, are U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,903 issued to deFigtueiredo et al., on Apr. 23, 1991, for a “Method of Making Fried Pie”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,874 issued to D'Amico et al. on Jun. 27, 1989, for a “Composition for Preparing Freeze-Thaw Microwaveable Pre-Fried Foodstuffs”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,684 issued to D'Amico et al. on Oct. 18, 1988, for a “Process for Producing a Freeze-Thaw Stable Microwaveable Pre-Fried Foodstuff”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,607 issued Nov. 2, 1999, to Higgins et al. for a “Water Dispersible Coating Composition for Fat-Fried Foods”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,541 issued Nov. 5, 2002, to Ekhart et al. for “Batter-Coated Food Products”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,736 issued Jan. 4, 2000, to Motoi et al. for “Steamed Durum Wheat Flour”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,607 issued Jul. 16, 1985 to Lenchin et al. for a “Process for Coating Foodstuff with Batter Containing High Amylose Flour for Microwave Cooking”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,597 issued Jun. 17, 1986, to Lenchin et al. for “Batters Containing High Amylose Flour for Microwaveable Pre-Fried Foodstuffs”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,463 issued Sep. 12, 2000, to Alexander et al. for a “Process for Preparing Battered Foods”.